Giant's Magic
by Silver Hikari
Summary: *Beautiful cover was made by midnight flame01, a Wattpad user. Check her out!* It's about a year after Tenrou Island's destruction, and Romeo Conbolt is on a job. It was supposed to be a simple job, just finding some lady's lost puppy. However, by accepting that job, Romeo's life was changed forever.
1. Prologue

**Greetings, Lunars! Silver here, with a story! Let's begin!**

 **Bold: Dragons, giants, things like that speaking.**

 **Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks.**

"Come on, Dad! Let me take a job!" Romeo pleaded with his father. "I'm old enough to do one!"

"I'm sorry, son. But Alzack and Bisca are taking care of Asuka, and everyone else is on a mission right now. It's not safe for you to go on a mission alone." Macao Conbolt replied.

"Not even this one?" Romeo asked, holding up a job request.

"Hmm. Looking for Ms. Marie's puppy... You might be able to do that."

"Awesome!" Romeo cheered.

"But! Be back by 4, okay Romeo?"

"Don't worry, Dad! I'll be back before then!"

Romeo searched all over town for the dog. Once he finally spotted it, however, it ran out into the forest! Chasing after it, Romeo stumbled into a circle of bandits. He put up a valiant fight, but was defeated.

"Hehehe. We got one, boss!"

"Good job. Let's get outta here before the kid's parents come looking."

"Yessir!"

Moving swiftly, they fled the scene, making it up to Mt. Hakobe within the hour. Suddenly, a vicious hailstorm started, and they heard a mysterious voice: **"WHO DARES INTRUDE THE TERRITORY OF ALFIUS THE HARSH?** " Trembling in fear, the leader said; "Ha! Who's really asking? Everyone knows that Giants don't exist!" An icicle spear suddenly pierced the leader in the stomach, and a huge form suddenly erupted out of the snow. **"I AM ALFIUS THE HARSH! NOW DO YOU BELIEVE?!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the bandits screamed, and dropping everything, fled.

 **"That showed them."** Alfius grunted, satisfied. **"Bet they'll never come within 50 miles of this place ever again."** He then noticed something shivering in the snow. **"Eh? What's this?"** Picking Romeo up, he said **"Hello, little one. What might your name be?"** He received no reply. **"Oh, am I scaring you? Hang on, youngling."** Shrinking down to a size slightly taller than a grown man, he questioned: **"Is this better?"** Romeo nodded his head up and down. **"Good. Now may I ask, what is your name?"**

"R-romeo Conbolt, s-sir." Romeo said, his teeth chattering.

 **"I'm Alfius. It's nice to meet you, Romeo. What business have you here?"**

"T-those people b-brought me here, sir." Romeo replied. Upon hearing that, a thought suddenly flashed through Alfius' head.

 **"Tell me Romeo, would you be interested in learning magic?"**

 **Okay! That's it for the prologue! I'm sorry for such a short chapter. If anyone has any questions on this story, please ask! I'll try to answer them! Constructive criticism is very welcome! I'll also be posting this story on , as Giants of Magic, so be sure to check it out! That's all I have for now, so bye!**

 _Silver_


	2. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Lunars! Hikari here with Chapter One of Giants of Magic. Without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Bold: Dragons, giants, things like that speaking.**

 **Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks.**

 _Previously, on Giants of Magic:_ _Upon hearing that, a thought suddenly flashed through Alfius' head._ **_  
_**

**_"Tell me Romeo, would you be interested in learning magic?"_** _  
_

Present Time:

"U-uh." Romeo stuttered, thinking. "But what about my Dad? And the other Guild members? I can't leave them behind, even to learn magic."

 **"Smart kid! Putting loved ones over everything else! Definitely Gryffindor!"**

"Wait, what?"

 **"Nevermind! And in response to your question, we'll just ask him! I'm sure he won't mind!"**

"O-okay."

They made the long trek back to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild, Romeo on Alfius' shoulder. Once they got back, Alfius let Romeo down and he raced into the Guild Hall. "Dad! You won't believe what happened!"

"Yes, Romeo, w-!" Macao had just noticed Alfius, a seven foot tall man with blue skin, wearing a lot of furs. Come on, wouldn't you be surprised if you were in his shoes? "Romeo, who is this?" Macao asked his son.

"This is Alfius! He's a giant and he saved me!" Romeo said excitedly. "And he might teach me magic!"

 **"Hello, Mr. Conbolt. I'm a giant named Alfius, and I was wondering if you would mind me teaching Romeo magic."**

"What kind of magic?" Macao questioned warily.

 **"He'll be learning my own magic: Giant Slaying magic."** There was a crash as Macao fell to the ground, unconscious.

 ** _About a Half-hour later_**

"So, you want to teach Romeo your magic. Why?" Macao asked Alfius. "From what I've heard, Giants weren't the most social of creatures."

 **"Well, generally we aren't."** Alfius responded. **"But about a decade ago, two of my closest friends took in a pupil. I scoffed at them then, but have come to realize that they were right. So when I met Romeo today, I decided to offer to teach him."**

"Okay then, I have one more question. Will Romeo have to leave us in order to learn this magic?"

 **"No! We aren't like the dragons, take pupils and keeping them! Romeo will be allowed to stay with you, he'll just need to visit me to learn the magic!"**

"Okay then. If it's fine, there are some other things I'd like to ask before making a decision." Macao and Alfius started discussing terms of the tutelage, which I'm sure you're not interested in! Suffice to say, within a couple hours it had all been settled, and Macao turned to his son and said: "Okay Romeo, Alfius has agreed to teach you his magic. Now, I want you to behave, and you cannot visit Alfius without the supervision of someone in the guild. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Romeo exclaimed. Turning to Alfius, he said with shining eyes "So you're really going to teach me magic?"

 **"Really and truly. We start tomorrow."** Alfius responded with a smile. **"Now, I must be going. It's gotten fairly late."**

"Okay, g'night!"

"Goodnight, Alfius, and once again thank you!"

During the next couple years, Romeo trained with Alfius, growing stronger and smarter. This continued for awhile, until...

 **"Macao, I need to ask you something."**

"Yes, Alfius?" Macao responded. "What is it?"

 **"Every few years, my friends and I would meet together and hold kind of a competition for our students. Now, since I never had any, there was no reason for me to go. But..."**

"Now that you're training Romeo, you want to take him to this competition." Macao finished. "If it's not to far, Romeo can go. Where is it?"

 **"It's being held just north of Crocus this year, in the Rose Mountains."** **(A/N: I made them up)**

"Okay.. That's not too far away. Do you mind if Max comes?"

 **"No, not at all! It's fine with me! We'll have to leave tomorrow to make it there in time, and we'll be back in a week! Now, Macao, can I speak with you in private for a minute?"**

"Sure Alfius. What is it?" Macao inquired.

 **"After the competition, my friends and I have decided that we are going to do something very important... Our time on Earthland is up, but before we pass, we are planning to take all of our magic energy and place it into our pupils. This will prevent them from turning into actual giants, along with giving them a considerable boost in magic power. After we are gone, I want you to teach Romeo your magic to use so his body can grow acustomed to the extra magic power. Don't tell Romeo about this; if he knows, then the procedure will fail. Do you understand?"**

Macao nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Alfius had become more than just his son's mentor; he had become a family member. Macao would be heartbroken knowing he was gone.

 **"Thank you, Macao. You are a good man, and I wish you luck in finding your family members."**

"T-thank you, Alfius. I'll miss you." Macao managed to say. "Goodbye."

 **"Goodbye, Macao."** Alfius responded. **"Watch over Romeo. He has potential to become one of the greatest wizards alive, if he continues walking the path of light. And once he learns what happened to me, give him a message for me."**

"W-what is it?"

 **"Tell him that my magic resides in him, so I have never left him. Also..."**

"Yes?"

 **"Tell him to watch out for the blackberries."  
**

 **Ookaay! Chapter one is over! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please let me know! If you have suggestions, please let me know, and tell me some thoughts you have for giant slaying spells! Also, if you want to have an OC you want to appear it the story, please fill out this form:**

 **OC Submission Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **What He/She Looks Like:**

 **Magic:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Crush:**

 **Random Fact about OC:**

 _Silver_


End file.
